ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-199999)
|allytype = Super-Hero |eyes = Brown |skin = Fair |hair = Brown |physique = Muscular |otherfeats = Sticky hands and feet |strengthlvl = |end = }} Peter Benjamin Parker is a high school student and a superhero with spider-like abilities, fighting crime as his alter ego Spider-Man. After receiving his abilities from a spider's bite, Parker chose to protect Queens from crime with his powers, juggling his superhero duties and the demands of his high school life. Despite his best efforts to keep his identity secret from the world, he was found and recruited by Tony Stark in the Avengers Civil War, gaining a new suit and technology in exchange. Stark allowed Parker to keep the suit in his operations as Spider-Man. Parker forged a reputation for himself in New York City and became a well-known local neighborhood hero. He later stumbled into a group of criminals led by the Vulture, who were creating advanced weapons from stolen Chitauri technology, and went on a quest to defeat their leader in order to prove to Stark that he was worthy of being an Avenger. Only after defeating Vulture did Parker discover the true responsibilities of a hero. Appearance Peter is a 15 year old American of average height native to Queens, New York. He is Caucasian with dark wavy hair styled to the right and brown eyes. Being from a working class family, Peter doesn't dress fancy his wardrobe consisting of hoodies, sneakers and casual t-shirts. On occasion he wears sweatshirts with the crest of Midtown School of Science and Technology and the school's bright yellow blazer. In the films, Peter wears t-shirts with humorous phrases or science-related puns on them one of which being If You Believe In Telekinesis Please Raise My Hand '''which is light grey in colour with black lettering in various sizes and single hand in the middle. He also wears a tuxedo for his homecoming dance. As Spider-Man, Peter has two different suits. After the spider bite, Peter wore a very basic costume made up of sweatpants, a sweatshirt, hoodie, a mask and his homemade web shooters. After being recruited by Tony Stark in Captain America: Civil War, he received a new advanced suit with various gadgets, web types and its own AI. Stark unveiled an upgraded suit to Peter to make him a full member of the Avengers however he turned it down preferring to remain friendly neighborhood superhero. Personality Peter is an atypical teenager more comfortable spending nights in at home on building computers from scraps he finds in dumpsters or building Lego with his best friend '''Ned Leeds. '''He was never into sports and so never participated in them making more of a bookworm which also made him an easy target for bullying from '''Flash Thompson. He is however an exceptionally intelligent individual. As Spider-Man, he is much more confident constantly chattering during his fights and even taunting his opponents. He strives to be like his idol Iron Man. Powers & Abilities Superhuman Strength: The spider bite gave Peter increased strength allowing him to lift objects much larger than himself which he demonstrated when he stopped an out of control car from smashing into a bus filled with passengers with his bare hands. Superhuman Agility: Peter is much more agile after the bite able to jump great heights in a single bound and perform flips while he is in a fight. He uses his agility to also swing through the streets without colliding with buildings Wall-Crawling: Peter has a unique ability that allows him to climb any surface without any climbing equipment. He has difficulty using this ability on slippery surfaces and on aircraft in motion. Spider-Sense: Peter has a special sixth sense that alerts him of danger though he is still learning how to utilize it. Regenerative Healing Factor: Peter is able to heal from injuries quicker than the average human being to a certain degree, small cuts and bruises will heal in less time than normal however more severe injuries such as broken bones and burns will still take longer to heal. Equipment Web Shooters: Despite not being given the ability to produce his own webbing from his body, Peter did develop special devices that shoot a web-like substance strong enough to contain threats and to be used a method of transportation. With the Stark-made suit, the upgraded shooters could also fire different kinds including rapid fire and taser webbing. Mask: Both suits used masks that had emoting eyes though the ones on his homemade suit were more basic and allowed him to focus his senses whereas the Stark suit gave him a heads up display (HUD) akin to the one in Tony's own Iron Man armours. The eyes also adjust for the suit's enhanced combat mode the details of which are not known to Peter as he deactivated it as soon as he activated it. Also contained in the mask is a voice changer. Karen AI: Contained within the suit Stark made, Peter has his own personal Artificial Intelligence which he decided to name "Karen" (after deciding against naming her "Liz"). However he only discovered this after hacking into the suit. Spider-Drone: The emblem on his chest doubles as a surveillance drone activated by his voice commands. This drone is small enough to be undetected by most and gives Spider-Man and extra hand when scoping out locations. Web Wings: Though Spider-Man can jump long distances, special wings that are deployed from under his arms allow him to glide to areas he cannot reach conventionally. Web Parachute: Deployed from the emblem on his back, the parachute deploys when he has reached a high enough altitude or upon falling from such an altitude that would cause great harm to his body. Adjustable Suit: As Stark didn't properly know how big Peter was, he created the suit to adjust to fit him perfectly. Upon first putting on the suit it is incredibly baggy and loose fitting but once he taps the small emblem on his chest the suit adjusts to fit his body and to remove the suit, Peter simply taps the emblem again. Personal Life Occupation Peter currently studies at the Midtown School of Science and Technology coming top in his class which he balances with being a superhero. Peter also served with Stark on the side supporting the Sokovia Accords during a battle with Captain America outside a German airport. He has no other career or occupation. Relationships Peter was never a popular individual and didn't really have a lot of friends prior to the spider bite however afterwards things changed gaining new allies and making new friends. * May Parker: Nothing is known about his birth parents but at some point in his youth, Peter moved in with his aunt who raised him ever since. Peter has a great relationship with his aunt as she is the closest thing to a mother figure that he has in his life. However he has had to keep the fact he is Spider-Man secret from her. * Ned Leeds: Ned is Peter's best friend at school. He is somewhat more confident than Peter but still maintains a great friendship with him, often spending time with him after school hanging out and building Lego sets. Ned knows of Peter being Spider-Man but swears to keep it secret. * Tony Stark: A father figure of sorts to Peter, Stark saved Peter from a Hammeroid at the Stark Expo and was aware of Peter being Spider-Man which he revealed upon recruiting him to track down Captain America gifting him with a specialised suit. Having made numerous mistakes, Tony hoped to make up for it by helping Peter become a great superhero and eventually a member of the Avengers, putting all his faith in Peter while others questioned it. * Happy Hogan: Tony's former bodyguard served as a liaison between Peter and Tony and served as an extra set of eyes to keep Spider-Man in check. Happy is less than thrilled at the idea of a teenager being Tony's answer to capture Captain America but keeps it to himself. He is however impressed (though doesn't show it) when Peter saves a cargo plane full of Avengers gear and captures the Vulture as Spider-Man. * Liz Allen: Peter had a big crush on Liz for quite some time but never really had a chance with her. The pair grew closer together however in Washington before Peter asked Liz to be his date for the homecoming dance. Things never got any further with the two as Liz had to move away following the arrest of her father leaving Peter heartbroken. * Flash Thompson: Peter's bully at Midtown who has been making his life miserable for as long as he can remember constantly referring to him as "Penis Parker" and taunting him at every given opportunity. Though Flash picks on Peter he is intimidated by Spider-Man. * Adrian Toomes/Vulture: A bitter ex worker for Damage Control who began stealing leftover equipment from the various engagements of the Avengers such as the Battle of New York, the collapse of SHIELD and the Battle of Sokovia and making weaponry from them. Peter became involved with Toomes' plans when a group of thugs in Avengers masks robbed an ATM with these weapons leading Peter to many confrontations with Toomes and his goons. Peter then discovered Toomes was the father of his crush who in turn quickly figured out Peter's alternate identity of Spider-Man even bargaining with him to walk away in exchange for sparing his life. Though Toomes attempted to kill Peter, he still saved him from his own death to which he returned the favour by not revealing his secret identity. * Captain America: A living legend and another of Peter's idols, Captain America became a fugitive after refusing to sign the Sokovia Accords and for harbouring the Winter Soldier. Tony called in Peter to help bring in Cap. Spider-Man stole Captain America's shield while stating he was a big fan of the hero before being kicked away by Ant Man. In the ensuing battle, Spider-Man was able to land some attacks on Cap but was easily bested by him. * Falcon: Spider-Man came up against Falcon in Germany in an attempt to capture Captain America. Falcon was no match to Spider-Man's incredible agility and after a very brief fight, was beaten by the young hero. He did however manage to send Spider-Man flying with the use of his drone Redwing. * Winter Soldier: A wanted suspect for the murder of King T'Chakka, the Winter Soldier was puzzled by the appearance of Spider-Man. As with Falcon, Winter Soldier was no match for the wall crawler and was quickly webbed up. He did question why it took Falcon so long to use his drone to get rid of Spider-Man. * Ant Man: Thief turned superhero Scott Lang was recruited by Captain America to fight by his side against Iron Man. Ant Man knocked Spider-Man away with a sneak attack by shrinking and hiding on Cap's shield. Later in the battle, Ant Man grew to enormous size and became Giant Man which startled Spider-Man. While the others were trying to figure out how to beat Lang, Spider-Man made reference to a scene in The Empire Strikes Back ''"on the snow planet, with the walking thingies" as a potential idea to bring down Giant Man. He proceeded to tie a webline around Lang's legs causing him to lose his balance before Iron Man and War Machine delivered the knockout blow. As he fell, Lang swatted Spider-Man away sending him crashing into a pile of crates. History Early Life Section in progress Quotes Trivia * '''Spider-Man '''is portrayed by British actor '''Tom Holland '''in the '''Marvel Cinematic Universe' ** Tom is the youngest actor to portray the character being 19 years old when he was cast (not including the character's appearance in Iron Man 2) ** Tom is also the second actor with British citizenship to play the character, the first being Andrew Garfield '''in 2012's '''The Amazing Spider-Man '''and 2014's '''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 * Peter's first ever appearance within the MCU was in Iron Man 2. It was revealed by Tom himself in 2017 that the little boy wearing a toy Iron Man helmet that Iron Man saves from a Hammeroid is in fact Peter Parker, a fan theory that had existed since the movie was released back in 2010. * The suit seen in Captain America: Civil War was completely CGI. There was a physical suit made that looked slightly different but for unknown reasons it was scrapped. Holland and a stunt double motion captured the performance for the character. A physical suit was however made and used in Spider-Man: Homecoming. * Though Uncle Ben is never seen in Homecoming he is briefly mentioned by Peter when Ned discovers he is Spider-Man and in the following scene he mentions the spider bite that gave him his powers. This is in line with Marvel Studios refraining from showing the origin of the character for a third time. * By the time of Captain America: Civil War, Peter has had his powers for about six months already * The crest of Peter's school, Midtown School of Science and Technology, has "Est. 1962" on the bottom. This is a clear reference to the year Spider-Man made his comic book debut in Amazing Fantasy #15. * Spider-Man's appearance in the MCU is a result of a special deal made between Marvel Studios and Sony Pictures which gives Marvel complete creative control over the character and allowing him to appear in other movies within the universe while Sony profit from the solo adventures. * Tom Holland is signed on for 3 solo movies (including Homecoming) and 3 team up movies. He is set to reprise his role in the upcoming Avengers: Infinity War * In summer 2017, concept artist, Ryan Meinerding, revealed concept art for the suit which drew inspiration from the Ben Reilly Sensational Spider-Man and Superior Spider-Man suits from the comics. The homemade suit Peter wears draws inspiration from the Scarlet Spider costume which also made use of a hoodie. * Much of Homecoming took inspiration from the Ultimate Spider-Man comics including having Ned Leeds as his best friend instead of Harry Osborn and the ATM scene from the movie coming straight from the comics. Iron Man's armor in the movie also takes design ideas from the Ultimate Iron Man armor. References * There are no References to display. Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Americans Category:The Avengers Initiative Category:Super-Heroes Category:Allies Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Protagonists Category:Male Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Pages Under Development